


A Little Brotherly Help

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanha knows his brother, JinJin, is in love with his best friend, Rocky, and he knows he’s too scared to do anything about it in case he steals his “innocence”, so he decides to help him out by showing him Rocky isn’t all that innocent actually.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Kudos: 20





	A Little Brotherly Help

Sanha’s plump lips are bitten red as he tries to hold back his giggles. He’s standing outside his brother’s door dripping wet, just out of the shower, in nothing but a towel that barely covers his thighs because it’s about time his JinJin hyung got some. Specifically, it’s about time his JinJin hyung got some of his best friend, Rocky. His hyung could’ve had some of Rocky for years now, and he’s wanted some of him for years now, but he doesn’t want to steal his “innocence”. That’s how they’ve both gotten to their last year of college without ever having fucked and how Sanha has gotten to his first year of college having to watch them pretend they don’t love each other. The thing is that Rocky isn’t innocent at all. While his JinJin hyung might be blinded by love, Sanha has caught the way Rocky stares at both his hyung and himself. And so, that’s why Sanha is about to walk into his brother’s room wearing practically nothing and seduce his best friend right in front of him.

“Hey hyung, want to do something? I’m bored,” he says as he opens the door, faking shock when he sees Rocky sitting on the floor watching TV with him, “Oh, Rocky hyung, I didn’t realise you were here.”

“How are you, Sanha?” Rocky asks as he watches a drop of water roll down from his Adam’s apple to his pecs to his abs to his towel where his hardening cock is starting to form a bulge, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“He’s fine,” JinJin grumps, “You can watch TV with us, but you have to go put on some clothes first.”

Sanha smirks at the jealousy that makes his hyung’s voice even deeper.

“But Rocky hyung seems to like me in just my towel. He’d maybe even prefer me naked.”

“What did you just say?!”

Sanha ignores the clenched jaw of his JinJin hyung and turns his attention to Rocky, who is still watching water roll down the muscles of his body.

“Rocky hyung, can I tell you a secret? Although, it’s only really a secret if you’re completely unaware of your own surroundings.”

“Sure, Sanha, what is it?”

“My JinJin hyung has a massive crush on you, but he’s too afraid to do anything about it because he’s afraid he’ll ruin your ‘innocence’, so why don’t you come suck my cock and show him that you’re not innocent at all.”

His JinJin hyung seems like he’s about to explode with rage, but he would never show that side of himself in front of Rocky. So, Sanha can just stand there and smirk.

“Is that true, JinJin hyung?” Rocky finally turns away from Sanha’s body to ask.

“N-no, I don’t know why he’s saying something so sick. Apparently, he’s been doing drugs at university.”

Sanha chuckles at that, but he’s not going to let it slide. So, he drops his towel and exposes his long cock.

“Get out, right now!” his hyung shouts, but Rocky is mesmerised.

“It’s so big…”

Sanha sees the hurt flash through his hyung’s eyes and starts to wonder if this whole thing was a mistake, but it’s kind of too late to back out now.

“Why don’t you come touch it?” he asks as he grabs it and pumps himself right in front of them both.

And Rocky actually does crawl over to him and wrap his wide hands around his shaft, the tip still poking out. Sanha throws his head back and sighs in satisfaction at the touch of another man, but he’s soon choking when he feels Rocky’s lips and tongue on his tip.

“Fuck,” he groans as he looks down to see Rocky’s sharp eyes staring up at him. He holds his gaze as he grips the back of his head and pushes him further and further down his cock until his lips are at the base and the small point of his nose is buried in the hair there. “Fuck,” he groans again as the man swallows around him, “You really aren’t innocent, are you?”

Rocky smirks around his cock at the question, and Sanha is sure the time it’ll take him to come just halved.

“You’re really sucking off my brother? In front of me?” his JinJin hyung asks, pain clear in his voice, and Sanha realises this whole thing was definitely a mistake, but it’s far too late to back out now.

“Because I let him, JinJin hyung,” he explains for Rocky while he keeps his throat occupied by his cock, “He would love to suck you off too, but you won’t let him.”

“I love him, Sanha! And you know that! I don’t want to just be some guy he sucks off!”

“He loves you too! But you won’t let him love you, so now he’s having to suck off your brother when he really wants to be making love to you because you’re so scared for his ‘innocence’. Does he seem innocent to you now, hyung?”

Sanha yanks Rocky off him and turns him around to show his JinJin hyung the mess he’s made of himself choking on his cock. His cheeks are flushed and spit drips from his chin, and Sanha pretends to himself that that’s what makes his cock twitch and not the lust that darkens his JinJin hyung’s gaze.

“Get out, Sanha,” his hyung growls, and that had been the plan, but now he wants more than just a couple-minute blow job.

“No. I’m not just leaving you two to fuck without me.”

“So, you want us to fuck?” his hyung asks, the shock clear on his voice.

“No!” he rushes out, scrunching his thin nose in what he doesn’t realise is pretend disgust, “I want us to fuck Rocky hyung. I’m the only reason you’re going to fuck in the first place, so I should get to enjoy the fruit of my labour.”

His hyung’s eyes narrow.

“You knew Rocky was here, didn’t you?”

Sanha stammers for an answer.

“You knew Rocky was here and that our parents weren’t,” he growls, and Sanha can’t say anything back because it’s true, “You walked in here looking to get your cock sucked in front of your older brother, didn’t you?”

“I walked in here looking to help my older brother,” he tries to explain, but he quickly goes silent as his JinJin hyung gets up and starts walking over to him.

He closes his eyes and scrunches up his face, ready to be hit for being a sick pervert, so it’s a surprise when he feels Rocky’s throat impaled on his length and he opens his eyes to see his JinJin hyung’s big hand keeping him impaled on his length. He can’t help but moan at the sight and force his cock deeper into the wet heat as he stares in shock at his JinJin hyung who just smirks back at him.

“It is true you should be rewarded for helping me see what a slut Rocky is,” he tells him as he starts bobbing the man’s head on him, “He took your cock like it was nothing. He must have fucked plenty of men before.”

Rocky moans at his words, which makes Sanha moan in return and his JinJin hyung chuckle.

“So,” he continues, “He might as well fuck my baby brother since you did do such a good deed.”

A blush suddenly spreads from Sanha’s plump cheeks to his muscular chest as his hyung slides Rocky along his cock and watches with seemingly great interest. He doesn’t know why his gaze is doing such a thing to him, but it makes his cock swell in the man’s throat and choke him. They both try to pull away from each other, but his JinJin hyung grips Rocky’s hair and his ass and forces them together. The feeling of Rocky gagging around his cock and his JinJin hyung’s fingertips rubbing rough at his entrance makes his orgasm suddenly explode through him and down Rocky’s throat. He doesn’t realise he moans both of their names as his cum shoots from his spasming cock, but his JinJin hyung does as he also realises his fingertips are at Sanha’s hole and pushes one inside it.

Sanha quickly pulls out of Rocky’s mouth and slaps his JinJin hyung’s hand away when he soon feels overstimulated. His hyung just chuckles and pretends to reach for his spit-slicked cock so Sanha will scream and run away, which he does. He’s laughing now.

“You can’t just touch my cock, hyung,” he whines.

“Why not? You can touch mine.”

Sanha’s jaw literally drops, and his usually circular face is now an oval.

“I can?”

His JinJin hyung starts laughing again.

“Well, how else are we going to fuck Rocky if we can’t touch each other’s cocks? I know he’s a slut, but I don’t think he’s that loose.”

Fuck. Rocky thinks. JinJin has never talked about him like that, and he loves it. And he loves the idea of both brothers fucking his ass even more. Sanha is right: the one he’s in love with is JinJin, but he’s not going to turn the both of them down if they’re offering.

“Should I suck you off too, JinJin hyung?” he asks, failing to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

“Can’t go five minutes without a cock in your mouth, is that it, slut?” JinJin asks back, and Rocky swears he could come just from his dirty talk.

“Yes, hyung,” he tells him with true desperation in his voice, “I need to taste your cock.”

JinJin looks over at Sanha and smirks.

“Well then, get it out for him.”

Rocky is really going to need to take off his jeans if he’s not going to come in them.

“What?!” Sanha shrieks, “What do you mean get it out for him?!”

“I fucked Rocky’s skull on your dick. I expect you to do the same.”

“You didn’t have to touch my dick!”

“Fine,” JinJin sighs and starts stripping, “I’ll do it myself.”

He quickly pulls off his top, thick muscles rippling in anger, then shoves his sweats and boxers down his legs, kicking them from his ankles as his thick cock slaps against his abdomen. Both Sanha and Rocky’s jaws literally drop at the sight of it. When Rocky says it’s thick, he means it’s thick, thicker than he’s ever even seen in porn. He’s scared for his throat at the thought of giving the man a blow job, but this is one time he’s happy to face his fears. He soon feels Sanha’s hand pushing his head towards it, and he puts up absolutely no resistance.

His jaw already feels sore from how wide it’s had to open, and the tip hasn’t even made it past his lips yet. He has to grip the man’s thighs to stop himself screaming as it slowly slides down his throat and tries to breach his walls. By the time he’s swallowed it whole, he feels like he’s being ripped in two.

“Fuck, JinJin hyung, I can see your cock,” Sanha gasps, and Rocky moans at the mental image of a bulge in his throat where JinJin’s cock is.

It’s a mistake because the vibrations make his cock swell inside him and choke him. He yanks his head away and coughs and splutters as he tries to get his breath back.

“Are you okay, Rocky?” JinJin asks as he kneels down to rub his back.

Rocky turns to look at him, and he can’t help but blush at the concern in his eyes. This is the JinJin he loves.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he rasps, “You just caught me by surprise. Stand back up.”

“No,” JinJin tells him as he worries his thick bottom lip, “I think that’s enough cock sucking for today.”

“But I want-”

“I know you want to, Rocky, and I’m still expecting you to suck me like you did Sanha, but that’ll take time and patience,” he explains, “And I don’t have the patience right now because I just want to fuck you senseless.”

“Then fuck me. Fuck me right now,” he begs as he starts stripping himself.

He gets his top off him before JinJin stops him.

“Stripping you is our job, Rocky,” he growls and looks to Sanha to kneel down and join them on the floor. When Rocky says it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, he means it. He can’t believe he’s actually about to fuck the brothers he’s fantasised about for years. Yes, JinJin is the brother he loves, the brother he’s always fantasised about marrying and making love to, but when it came to outright fucking, Sanha could always give him a run for his money. But Rocky never ever dared to dream about fucking both of them at the same time.

And yet, that seems to be what’s about to happen as the brothers push him onto his back and their hands start roaming his body. JinJin leans down to connect their lips in a slow, gentle kiss as the fingers of one hand card through his long hair and the fingers of his other hand tease and pinch his dark brown nipples. Sanha’s lips are busy kissing the lean muscles of his chest while his hands rub the lean muscles of the rest of him. At some point, Sanha starts licking at the nipple JinJin is playing with, and he can’t help but moan against JinJin’s thick lips. The man takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into his open mouth and slide it along his own.

“Do you want to kiss him too, Sanha?” JinJin asks when they part for breath, and the boy looks so cute staring up at them with big, round eyes, not knowing what to say.

“C-can I?” he finally stutters out.

“Of course, I let you stick your cock down his throat; I’ll let you stick your tongue down it,” JinJin chuckles, “You can actually taste your cum.”

Now, it’s time for both Sanha and him to stare wide-eyed at JinJin as he smirks at them both.

“What?” he asks, feigning ignorance of the reason for their stares, “You can.”

Rocky could swear he sees desire in the boy’s eyes at his hyung’s admission as he slides up to kiss him and taste himself on his tongue. Just the possibility makes the crotch of his jeans painfully tight, and he whines hoping at least one of the brothers will free his cock from its cloth prison. Thankfully, JinJin unzips him and does just that.

“Fuck, where’s your underwear, Rocky?”

Sanha quickly parts from his lips to turn and stare at his thick length with his hyung, making Rocky blush.

“I don’t wear any,” he whines, “It’s always too tight on me.”

“No wonder,” JinJin says in almost awe as he wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it slowly.

“You’re so big, Rocky hyung,” Sanha whispers as he slides down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke it slowly with his JinJin hyung as well as fondle his balls.

Rocky squirms under their scrutiny and their touch. Before he saw their cocks, he would’ve agreed. He had been told many times by many people that he was big, but he pales in comparison to them. He might be slightly longer than JinJin and slightly thicker than Sanha, but JinJin is so much thicker than him and Sanha is so much longer than him that it doesn’t matter.

“I’m not as big as you two,” he pouts.

JinJin chuckles, “That’s okay, Rocky. We’re fucking your ass not your cock.”

“Then can you get on with it, please?” he whines.

JinJin smirks up at him.

“Since you said please.”

Before he can even process what’s happening, his jeans are stripped from his legs, he’s thrown onto JinJin’s bed, and his legs are pushed up against his chest. He’s so bent in half his cock is just an inch from his lips. The brothers are busy groping and spanking the firm flesh of his ass, but he knows what they’re going to ask once they notice.

“Fuck, Rocky hyung, can you suck your own cock?” Sanha asks, big, round eyes even bigger and rounder.

“What?” JinJin asks before his eyes go wide as well as he sees what Sanha had seen, “Fuck, can you, Rocky?”

Rocky doesn’t answer in words. Instead, he grabs his ass and pulls it towards himself until the head of his cock slides between his lips. Then, he stares up at the brothers as he keeps sliding it further and further into his mouth until his lips reach halfway down the shaft. They both just stare in shock not knowing how to react to such a sight, so Rocky offers a suggestion by pulling apart the firm cheeks of his ass and stretching open his hole with his fingers. Soon, his hole is descended upon as they take turns shoving their tongues deep inside him, each lick sliding his cock along his throat. He moans softly at the sensations and the taste of precum on his tongue, but he starts moaning hard enough for the two brothers to feel the vibrations through his hole once they both start licking inside him at the same time. They’re so desperate to taste him they’ve stopped caring that they’re brothers. He imagines their faces shoved between his cheeks while their tongues slide along each other’s and his hole, and the image has him close to coming.

He rips his head back to scream, “Stop! Stop, I’m going to come!” And the both of them immediately pull away, letting his legs fall from his chest onto the bed.

Rocky whimpers at the loss of their tongues, but it’s for the best. He stares up at the brothers kneeling above them, and JinJin is staring back at him, but Sanha is staring at his own knees as a blush spreads from his cheek to his chest. Rocky smirks as he thinks of what they can do while they wait for his body to calm down.

“Sanha, do you want to suck JinJin hyung’s cock with me?”

The boy’s whole body is now bright red as he balks, “Do what?! I-I can’t! I’m his brother!”

“It was just a question,” he says, trying to act innocent, “I thought you might like having something to do until you can start stretching me out.”

“Well, not that,” Sanha tells him and himself, but Rocky can see how interested he is in his brother’s cock as he sits up to lick and suckle the broad tip.

“Fuck,” JinJin moans at the way he rubs the flat of his tongue along his slit, “Come here, Sanha. Rocky can suck us both for teasing you.”

Rocky giggles at getting caught. He guesses the massive smirk that spread across his face made his acting unconvincing. He’s not complaining, though, as Sanha moves towards him and sticks his cock in his face. In fact, if sucking both brothers is his punishment, then he’s going to do something a lot naughtier. He reaches around to grab Sanha’s ass and pulls him so his cock rubs against JinJin’s, and then he wraps his lips around both of their tips. The boy tries to get away from his sinful tongue, but it’s JinJin that stops him.

“What’s wrong, Sanha?” he asks while Rocky uses the distraction to grip their cocks together, with both hands because of just how thick JinJin is, and jerk them as his spit dribbles down from their tips for a smooth slide.

“Our cocks are touching, hyung!” Sanha complains, but Rocky can feel the way his cock twitches in his mouth and knows the boy loves being so naked and so connected with his JinJin hyung. And he doesn’t think he’s the only one who knows it.

“Our cocks will be touching a lot more than this when we fuck his ass together, Sanha.”

The boy’s cock actually strains in his mouth at that idea.

“Wh-why do you keep saying that, JinJin hyung?” he whines.

“Because it’s the truth. Our cocks will be so squished together inside Rocky’s hole we’ll be able to feel each other’s veins.”

Rocky feels Sanha’s cock spasm before he rips it out of his mouth and his hands to stop himself having his second orgasm of the day. He stares up at the boy with a wide smirk once again spread across his face.

“I-I only did that so we could fuck you already,” he lies, and Rocky knows he’s lying, and he’s pretty sure JinJin knows he’s lying, but they both decide to give him a break for once.

“Fine, but we’ll have to stretch him first if he’s going to be able to take us both,” JinJin tells Sanha, and his sigh of relief is audible, “So, Rocky back onto your back.”

Rocky happily spreads himself out on the bed and lets the two brothers do with him what they will. JinJin sends Sanha to get the lube from his desk drawer, and the familiar sound of a cap opening makes his toes wiggle with delight. His wiggling toes are soon lifted into the air as his legs are spread over the shoulders of the two, and he sighs in relief himself when he feels their slicked fingers tickling his hole.

“Don’t be afraid to get a little rough,” he tells them with a giggle.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten how you swallowed my baby brother’s cock like it was nothing, Rocky. I know you’re a slut that can take it.”

“Fuck,” he moans at the dirty talk and at the feeling of fingers suddenly pushing their way into his hole. You would expect the brothers’ fingers to mirror their cocks, but it’s the opposite. JinJin’s reacher deeper inside him, but they don’t stretch him just as wide, and Sanha’s stretch his rim wider, but they don’t reach as deep inside him. He doesn’t mind, though, because he has both of them to finger him.

And they both finger him well. They rub softly into his walls at first until he’s squirming for more, and then they start sliding in and out as they press into his insides and drag rough along them. He can’t help but push his ass down onto their fingers as the pleasure begins to build and moans slip through his lips. He imagines what it’s going to be like to have their cocks inside him if this is how good it feels to just have their fingers inside of him, and the imagined feeling makes his cock strain against his abdomen.

“Shall we suck him off, Sanha?” JinJin asks, attention apparently caught by the movement.

“Together?!”

“Why not? We ate him out together.”

“That was because you couldn’t wait your turn.”

“Well, I don’t want to wait my turn to suck his cock either, so you can suck him off with me or you can live your life never knowing what your Rocky hyung’s cock tastes like.”

Sanha pouts, but he still moves to hover over his cock with his JinJin hyung.

“I get to suck him first, though.”

“Go ahead,” JinJin chuckles.

Sanha swiftly swallows Rocky whole, and he can’t stop himself from moaning loud at the wet heat suddenly engulfing him. He stares down at the boy who looks totally blissed out on his cock, eyes fluttering and cheeks pulling in with each suck, and the sight has precum streaming from his slit, which Sanha happily pulls back to lick off like a lollipop as he holds his shaft like a stick. And it feels good, but when JinJin leans down to join him, it feels amazing. Rocky expects the boy to pull away with his thin nose scrunched in disgust, but instead he seems to flatten his tongue wider against the head so their tongues keep touching “accidentally”. He’d find Sanha’s confidence that he was getting away with it cute if what he thought he was getting away with wasn’t touching tongues with his brother while he licked precum from his cock. Instead he thinks it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen in his life, and if the two brothers don’t stop touching him right this second, then he’s going to come all over their faces.

He reaches down to push their faces away, not missing the whines of both, before he explains, “I was going to come if you didn’t stop. So I think it’s time you both fucked me and left my cock alone for a while.”

“Are you sure you can take us?” JinJin asks as he spreads his fingers inside him, trying to get some last minute stretching in.

“I’m fine, hyung,” he reassures as he pushes both sets of fingers out of his hole, “Just fuck me already.”

JinJin still isn’t sure the man’s ready to take them both, but he’ll just have to be since he doesn’t seem willing to wait any longer. So, his mind turns to planning how they’re going to do it.

“Alright,” he sighs as he moves over to the top of the bed and slumps himself against the headboard, “Rocky, come sit on my lap, and Sanha, bring the lube.”

They both rush to follow orders, and joy floods through him once Rocky’s skin is pressed tight against his own and the firm cheeks of his ass are spread over his cock. He’s waited for this moment since he knew what it meant to make love to another person. They would only tell him about men making love to women, but he knew he just had to make love to Rocky. He pulls him into a kiss loaded with feelings when they’re interrupted by the quiet voice of his baby brother.

“Do you want me to slide your cock inside Rocky hyung, JinJin hyung?” he mumbles.

Sanha was never part of this moment when he imagined it. It was always just Rocky and him, but for some reason he doesn’t mind that his baby brother has forced his way in. Not when he gets to watch the boy’s pale skin turn bright red as he realises what he’s just said and a blush spreads from his cheeks down to his toes. He doesn’t know what it means to be turned on by the sight of your brother’s hard cock leaking precum at the thought of touching yours, but he’s not going to worry about it right now.

“Go ahead, Sanha,” he says with a smirk, “Don’t forget to lube it first, though.”

As the boy moves to kneel between his legs and hide behind Rocky, JinJin’s attention turns back to the love of his life, and he’s surprised to see the burning lust in his eyes. Apparently, he’s just as turned on as he is. He pulls him back into a kiss, but he’s surprised by how desperate Rocky is, pushing hard into him and trying to suck his tongue into his mouth. Then, Sanha’s slender fingers wrap around his cock, and he becomes just as desperate. Their tongues war together as the boy pumps him and traces the veins of his shaft. He hasn’t even opened the lube. No, he’s doing this for himself, and that realisation has JinJin bucking into his touch and gripping Rocky’s hair to deepen their kiss if it even can be deepened further. They moan into each other’s mouths as the cool lube pours onto his cock and Sanha warms it up and spreads it around with his soft hands. Right now, JinJin doesn’t know if which part of fucking Rocky he’s looking forward to most, finally being inside the love of his life or being inside the love of his life with his baby brother, but he knows either part first needs him to be inside the man.

“You can put me inside Rocky now, Sanha,” he rasps, need making his voice rough, “And then, work on getting yourself lubed up.”

JinJin is actually glad Sanha is the one controlling his push inside Rocky because if it was up to his lust-hazed brain, he would have impaled the man with one thrust and probably ripped him in two. But Sanha slides his thick cock slowly inside his tight hole, and it’s the right decision because even this is enough to have Rocky whimpering into his neck as he stretches around him. He almost asks the man if he wants to stop, but then he feels how hard his cock is as it grinds into his abs.

“You’re doing amazing, Rocky,” he giggles as he rubs his hands down the man’s back and presses soft kisses into his hair, “It feels like your hole was made for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he moans as the broad head of his cock catches on his walls, “But your cock is way too thick.”

JinJin chuckles, “You’ll get used to it. I’ll stay inside you until your hole is forever shaped around my cock.”

“Fuck,” Rocky whimpers as his hole tightens at JinJin’s words, “Stop talking, please.”

And JinJin does stop talking so he can use his tongue to lick along the angular shell of Rocky’s ear instead, making his hole even tighter around his cock.

“Fuck!” Rocky hisses, “Stop it!”  
JinJin starts to worry he really has hurt the love of his life and pushes him back to cup his face and kiss every sharp feature.

“It’s okay, Rocky,” he soothes, “Just relax. Relax. That’s it. Relax for me.”

He can feel the tight grip of his hole loosen slightly, but Rocky is still nowhere close to being able to take him and Sanha. So, once Sanha has finally managed to push all of his cock inside the man, it’s up to him to take care of the boy while they wait. He hears the click of the lube opening again and stops him.

“Give me the lube, Sanha. I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” he asks as he appears over Rocky’s shoulder, head tilted like a confused puppy.

“I’ll lube up your cock.”

His head is suddenly straightened by fear.

“Wh-why would you do that?”

“You did it for me. It’s only fair.”

The idea that he’s only going to do it to return the favour and not because he actually wants to do it seems to calm the boy down as his posture relaxes. But JinJin does want to do it. He wants to touch his cock and fondle his balls and play with him while he hides his flushed face behind his hands, and again, he’s not going to worry about what that means right now. He’s just going to savour every moment of Sanha crawling to kneel beside him and put his length at his mercy. It’s leaking precum, and before JinJin can even realise what he’s doing, he dives down to taste it.

“Wh-what are you doing, JinJin hyung?” Sanha asks, but he makes no move to stop him or pull away.

“Enjoying the taste of my baby brother’s cock, is there something wrong with that?” he asks back.

Sanha doesn’t act with words but with action as his hips buck slightly into his touch and he turns his face away to let JinJin do whatever he wants to him while a blush begins burning across his body. JinJin just chuckles at how cute the boy is before doing what he wants to him which is taking the tip of his cock into his mouth and suckling on it while he swishes his tongue along the underside.

“Fuck, JinJin hyung,” the boy moans.

“Feel good?” he asks around his cock, and Sanha nods his head desperately.

JinJin feels Rocky’s hole twitch around him, and he looks over at him with a smirk around his baby brother’s cock, which makes his hole twitch even more. Since Sanha won’t look at him, he supposes it would be better to stare into Rocky’s lust-darkened eyes as he begins to slide himself along the boy’s cock until the tip is pressed into the back of his throat and his nose is buried in the hair above it. He’s rewarded with moans from both and the both of them beginning to move, Sanha nudging himself inside his throat and Rocky grinding himself on his cock. He moans himself as the sudden sensations overrun his body, and soon the deep vibrations are spurring Sanha on to start fucking his face and Rocky on to start fucking himself on his cock. He still doesn’t think either of them are feeling enough pleasure, though, so he reaches down to jerk Rocky’s cock and reaches behind Sanha to rub his entrance. The moans of both immediately get louder as they clash in the air, and so JinJin immediately starts jerking and rubbing harder until they both have to push his hands off them and flee to the end of the bed before they come.

He chuckles and acts innocent, “What’s wrong?”

“You!” they both cry in sync, and that turns his chuckles into laughter.

“What do you mean? I was just trying to make you feel good.”

“Too good,” Rocky grumbles.

“Yeah,” Sanha whines, “We’ve still to fuck Rocky together. I can’t come yet.”

A smirk spreads across his face at that: it seems his baby brother has gotten over his aversion to touching cocks with him that he’s now even anticipating it.

“Well, then come over here and we’ll fuck Rocky together. He seemed loose enough bouncing on my cock to try taking the both of us.”

Rocky blushes at being called loose, but he still crawls back over to impale himself again on his cock with noticeably more ease, and Sanha quickly follows to kneel behind him.

“Oh, yeah. Come here, Sanha, I forgot to lube you up.”

“I-I can do it myself, hyung!” he rushes out as he grabs the lube and slathers it over his length.

JinJin doesn’t complain, he’s probably scared he’ll make him come, and he relaxes back into the headboard as he feels the tip of Sanha’s cock poking at the base of his where it meets his heavy balls. Maybe now’s the time to think about how he’s actually about to fuck the love of his life with his baby brother and how that makes his cock swell inside Rocky’s hole while Sanha slowly slides himself in alongside him. He has never thought about Sanha in this way, and he’s sure Sanha has never thought about him in this way, but somehow all the teasing and touching feels natural, as natural as it feels with Rocky. He imagines the positions switched, Sanha impaled on his cock and Rocky sliding inside his hole beside it, and he feels no disgust or shame, which he probably would’ve even this morning, but only love and lust. He has to admit to himself that he wants to kiss and tease and fuck his baby brother.

Before his admission can really sink in, Sanha sinks the final half inch of his length into Rocky, and the man surges forward to connect their lips in a distracting kiss of tongue and teeth. He lets him bite his lip a little too hard and shove his tongue a little too far down his throat as he tries to adjust to having two massive cocks stuffed inside him. It’s what he deserves for being so good after all. He feels arms move across his chest and opens his eyes to the heartwarming sight of Sanha holding the man and whispering comforts into his ear.

“Why don’t you kiss Sanha too, Rocky?” he asks.

The man quickly turns his head to slide their tongues together, and instead of feeling anger or jealousy, JinJin buzzes with satisfaction as if this is exactly how it’s meant to be. He rubs his hands up and down Rocky’s sides, but otherwise, he leaves them to enjoy each other. As Rocky seems to relax around them both and he starts to moan into Sanha’s mouth, however, he wants to join in. So, his hands stop at the man’s hips and he rolls his own, sliding his cock out and into the crushing tightness of his hole. They all hiss in pleasure at the slow drag and press of each other, and Sanha joins JinJin in rolling his hips.

“Fuck,” he groans as their cocks push long into each other; the heads sometimes meeting at Rocky’s entrance and sending pleasure shooting through him, and he’s sure Sanha if his own curses are to be believed.

Rocky seems to be lost in pleasure as nothing leaves his lips but strings of moans and saliva. Sanha tries to pull the man back into a kiss, but it’s JinJin’s turn, so he grips the long strands of the man’s hair and pulls him forward into a sloppy lock of lips. Rocky can’t even kiss back he’s so lost in the sensations of two massive cocks stretching him apart. Instead, JinJin is left to tongue fuck his mouth as the complete submission of the man spurs him on to fuck his cock faster and faster into his hole.

“Fuck,” he groans as he passes Rocky’s mouth to Sanha, “You have to try this. He just lets you do whatever you want.”

The boy starts licking inside the man’s mouth before tongue fucking him until the submission of the man spurs him on too to fuck his cock faster and faster into his hole.

“Fuck,” Sanha groans while he sucks and bites Rocky’s thick bottom lip, “You’re so right, JinJin hyung. He doesn’t even flinch when I stuff my tongue down his throat like I’m eating him out.”

“Well, let’s eat him out together like before.”

JinJin is surprised by how quick Sanha is to react to the idea, immediately pushing Rocky into his chest and moving their faces close to his until their lips almost touch. You’d almost think the boy is eager to touch tongues with his brother. JinJin is just as eager as he shoves his tongue into Rocky’s mouth and slides it against Sanha’s. Rocky’s neverending moaning gets even louder at the taste of them, and they both join in with him. The kiss is messy and awkward, but it’s also perfect. JinJin slows his thrusts into Rocky to really appreciate every touch and slide, and Sanha matches his pace, somehow simultaneously pressing his cock closer into JinJin’s and deeper into Rocky’s walls. They synchronise so that their heads push back into the man’s entrance at the exact same time and their balls squish together once they’re both fully inside.

They keep the rolls of their hips slow and drawn out like that until Rocky has to pull away from them both and scream, “Would you two fuck me properly already?! I’m trying to take a break from reality and lose myself in a paradise of pleasure, but I can’t do that with you two fucking me like this. Put a little muscle into it!”

The brothers fall into fits of laughter at the man’s outburst. A blush begins to burn on his high cheekbones to his chest, and JinJin can’t help but coo.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Rocky,” he soothes before snapping his hips so hard into the man’s firm ass that he falls forward into his chest, “Did you want us to fuck you like that?”

“Yes, yes, please fuck me like that. Please.”

Sanha pulls him up again as he slams his cock hard into his hole and JinJIn’s cock.

“Like that, Rocky hyung?” he asks innocently as he licks the shell of his ear, learning from how the man reacted earlier when JinJin did it, “You want us to fuck you just like that?”

“Please! Please fuck me just like that!”

JinJin and Sanha smirk at each other. They might not have ever fucked somebody together before, but their brotherly bond still lets them know what the other is thinking with just a look.

“And what do you want us to do with these?” JinJin teases as their hands move to pinch his dark brown nipples, “Do you want us to play with these while we fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“And how about this?” Sanha teases as one hand of each moves down to grip his leaking cock, “Do you want us to jerk this while we fuck you?”

“Please just fuck me already!” he cries.

They both immediately start pounding into him at the exact same time at the exact same pace which quickens with each loud moan and crushing spasm of his hole. His moans turn into screams of pleasure, and the two soak them in as they continue their abuse of his ass while also abusing his nipples and cock. They each take a nipple and twist it between their fingers, and JinJin grips the head of his cock and thumbs the slit while Sanha jacks the shaft like he’s trying to rip it off. They continue like that, their movements and grips getting rougher as pleasure builds in their cocks and begins to flood through the rest of their bodies. Then, an errant thrust of JinJin’s slams directly into Rocky’s prostate, and his chest is covered in the love of his life’s cum as his orgasm seems to force its way through and out of him. JinJin swears at the sudden feeling of warmth, and soon it’s matched by a feeling of warmth inside the love of his life as the tight grip and rub of his cock becomes too much for Sanha and his cum comes shooting out of him while he whines into Rocky's shoulder. It’s the mix of the crushing heat and the feeling of his baby brother’s cum covering his cock that has his own orgasm threatening to explode, and with a couple more ruts into the spasming hole and the spasming cock, he lets it. The pleasure overwhelms him as his body writhes and floods Rocky with so much thick, warm cum that there’s not enough space for it all and some of it comes pouring out onto his and Sanha’s balls.

They collapse into each other as the force of their orgasms momentarily prevents the proper functioning of their muscles. JinJin’s body feels crushed underneath the two, but he can’t do anything about it because his arms won’t work nor will his mouth. When he can feel his legs again, he’s about to turn onto his side to slide them off, but then Sanha stands up on his own.

“Alright,” he rushes out as he tries to avoid eye contact without making it obvious that he’s trying to avoid eye contact, “I’ll go and let you two have your emotional moment.” And he’s gone, mumbling about how he’ll have to shower again.

“You know he likes you, don’t you?” Rocky asks him, pulling his attention back from the door which his baby brother had left through to the sweaty, sharp featured love of his life.

“I know. But he doesn’t seem to like that he likes me,” he sighs as he wraps his arms around Rocky and pulls him slightly higher up his chest so their lips touch as they talk.

“Well, if he ever does like that he likes you, I’m happy to be in a relationship with both of you.”

“I could tell,” he chuckles, Rocky jiggling on top of him, and then he sighs happily as it truly hits him that he now has the love of his life in his arms, “Fuck, I can’t believe we just had sex, and we’re talking about somebody else.”

“Well, we did also have sex with somebody else.”

“I know, but I just feel like this is when we should be telling each other how much we love each other.”

“Alright, I’ll start. I love you so much, JinJin hyung, that I feel like killing you for never saying anything before your brother stuffed his cock down my throat.”

They both laugh, Rocky almost falling off his chest if not for his tight grip.

“I didn’t want to ruin your innocence!” he tries to explain.

“There was nothing to ruin!”

“Well, I know that now,” he chuckles as he slides a hand down his back to circle gently around his wrecked, wet hole, “And I love you so much that I feel like killing myself for never saying anything before my baby brother stuffed his cock down your throat.”

Rocky pushes up to connect their lips, and they slide them gently along each other as their tongues poke out every so often to taste the other for a moment.

“So, what are you going to do about Sanha, hyung?” he asks as he pulls away.

“I don’t know,” he sighs, “I can’t deny that I like him, but we’re brothers. And Sanha seems suddenly aware of that by how he ran out of here. Maybe it’s better we just let it be a one time thing and that’s it.”

“Maybe…”


End file.
